User talk:Codaa5
Welcome Welcoem to the wiki! --Nalyd Renrut 22:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --Nalyd Renrut 23:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC) TDI Reality Channel Hey, was wondering if you would like to merge The Chosen One into a "TV Show" on the fanfiction wikia in the article Total Drama Island Reality Channel. Thanks- TDI19 Hey I wanna give you advice for your userpage (you don't have to do this)... its called LYLAS(for guys its LYLAB) go on my userpage and you can learn more about it! this is for your friend list (if you have one) Sorreltail18 02:37, 22 January 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 Yah its true you can have it but ill still be izzy though! Sorreltail18 15:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 Ok! For TDW can you be chris? i have some of the challenges already in mind! Ill change what i wrote ok! Sorreltail18 16:16, 23 January 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 Challenge 1- the big race - campers will be put on teams and have to race around the camp the team that wins this challenge will have invincebility and win a big bottle of water (they'd be tired and thirsty!) for the LYLAS and LYLAF thing... it's up to you! (i put you down as LYLAB!) I'd like to be on ur friends list I know we've had some arguments and stuff, but I'd like to apologize and be frendz.Ezekielguy What about me Codaa5? Were cool like ice, ya. So am I your friend. Ricky490 Re: Logo First upload it on my talk page, please. --Nalyd Renrut 19:13, 24 January 2009 (UTC) It's awesome! Go ahead, add it. Yeah, its pretty cool. I'll definitely use it. Thanks! and Can I be on your friends list?--Tdifan1234 19:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ??? hey, do you want to join Total drama wonderland? if you can feel free to sign up! Sorreltail18 01:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 Hobo Sorry, I am the Hobo in TDP, I forgot to change it from Jacob to Hobo. Sorry!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 21:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) TNTDF Could you join The New Total Drama Freedom, This time you won't quickly be taken out Usitgz 03:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Warning Just a warning that Total Drama Author week 2 ends tomorrow and you haven't posted your story. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk tdifan1234camp Sure, that'dbe cool! Hello! 16:30, 14 February 2009 (UTC)User:Sorreltail18 thanks 4 joining next top model!- TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 16:36, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Chosen one chapter one Okay then. Should the challenges be based off of Halo things? --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 18:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, but why aren't you writing it? I thought it was your story. And is The Chosen One going to start soon? --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 18:50, 14 February 2009 (UTC) G2G, bbl. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 18:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC) new wikia Whats your new wikia called? Total Drama Wonderland on my wikia will start like um.... now!!!--Hello! 23:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC) The Chosen One Ideas Hey about you make a men's pagent to see who wins for their handsomeness (ironically funny because there all really ugly, in a way). Ricky490, out. Eavesdropping is fun! ^^ I mind not the eavesdropping, I've been known to sneak silently around the talk pages :P So that's just MS Paint? Wow, it looks different than mine. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:10, 18 February 2009 (UTC) LOL totally XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:13, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Woah, koolio! I'd be happy to! What about? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:18, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, maybe, though that sounds like the fanfic I'm doing already... which I should probably be writing chapter three of... stupid writer's block. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:25, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Summer fanfic, I like. Would it be them just hanging out or in another reality show? And the 22 original campers or created characters, or both? Oh, and you're the first person to notice the ravioli apron XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:29, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Woah, deep. I like it. *randomly materializes a bowl of ravioli* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:35, 18 February 2009 (UTC) WHY DOES EVERYONE STEALS MEH RAVIOLIES??? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:41, 18 February 2009 (UTC) How about we start the page tonight, and I can spend today and tomorrow coming up with ideas and characters, plus working on the writing. What should we call it? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:47, 18 February 2009 (UTC) "Summer". Short, sweet, well-fitting, dramatic. Ravioli pixie likes. And I think we should use your characters, mine could use some time off, especially considering they're all in a new fanfic I'm working on. Any ideas on how the Good/Evil alignment should go? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:53, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, people like Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen'll be hard... I think we should start with the definate good/bad people, then work from there. Like, Heather is definately bad, and Owen good. And yeah, the plus-three works out perfectly. ^^ The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 03:02, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Nice! Now we just have to work out the Good/Bad alliances... my brain hurts already. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 03:11, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sunshine flare comin' up! XD And I'm not done with the teams yet, I've been working on Izzy's entry for the TDI's Next Top Model all day. Do you have any ideas on how your characters should be aligned? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:55, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Got it. I just finished Izzy (look for it in a sec!) so I'll get to work on the teams and writing now. Do you mind if I make an appearance as a cloaked pixie who determines the alignment? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:06, 19 February 2009 (UTC) LOL TOTALLY!!! DEATH BY PASTA!!!!! (PS: Do you like meh Izzy-pirate? It's on the TDI's Next Top Model page.) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:12, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I drew and inked it by hand, then colored it in MS Paint. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, do the good/bad teams have to be even? 'Cause I'm already up to twelve on the good side and DJ isn't on it... The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:26, 19 February 2009 (UTC) So far, it's Drew, 3-D, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Cody, Trent, Bridgette, and Geoff. In case you need it too, on the bad side so far I have Stephen, Heather, Noah, Justin, Eva, Izzy, and Harold. The rest are either currently undecided, or I haven't gotten that far yet. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC) The last two are LeShawna and Duncan, should we have Duncan be the in-between dude? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:35, 19 February 2009 (UTC) (Sorry, had to go for a minute) And it's set! I'll start writing chapter one immediately! What should it be called? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Cool, I'll get right to work! Watch the "Summer" page, I'll try to have at least part up really soon! ^^ The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Yo, just a quick question. I came up with last names for the TDI campers (remember the seating chart back in LIFE AS AN EX-REALITY TV SHOW CONTESTANT? I actually spent ten minutes or so coming up with last names for them and seating them alphabetically :P), would it be alright if I used them in the story? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) It's for when the mysterious voice comes over on the intercom and tells the 25 teens to come down to the auditorium. I figured it'd be weird if it just said "Gwen, Duncan, Eva..." because technically, they could end up with 3 Evas, 2 Duncans and a baker's dozen of Gwens. :P The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:23, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Works for me! ^^ And if I ever write something that you think should be changed, let me know or change it yourself. And while I'm here, what do you think their first challenge should be? (PS: Since Stephen is supposed to be Duncan's brother, should I make Duncan's last name Nelson? When I did it, I named him Duncan Donnet. GET IT??? LOL.) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC) LOL, totally. Sunshine: (as Duncan approaches to be tested for alignment) Ah, Duncan Donnet- I mean, Nelson. Hahaha, sorry, I couldn't help mehself. You know, Duncan Donnet, Dunkin' Do-- (everyone stares blankly at her) ...Oh, never mind. Let's just get this test overwith. What do you think the first challenge should be, by the way? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) So evil... I like it. Will their teammates vote on who goes, or will the ravioli pixie go to the "ultimate master" and confrence with him/her (I just came up with that now, so I don't know who it would be...) to see who should leave? The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:44, 19 February 2009 (UTC) LOL YEAH. EVERYTHING SHALL BE RAVIOLIFIED!!!! (As of now, that is a word.) A few more questions- 1) Will they just have to grab the flag or bring it to the ravioli pixie? 2) Which team do you think should win? 3) Do you think it'd be stupid to make Justin's name "Justin McGorgeousness"? 4) Can I have Chris/the Ravioli Guru wear a ravioli hat? XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) He he So... you got your own wikia? i checked it out... so its about couples and all that?--Hello! 00:23, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry for acting stupid but i kinda don;t get it though???? so that means that we gotta pick any tdicampers to be "love partners" and that?--Hello! 00:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC)